risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dariusz Błażejewski
Dariusz Błażejewski (ur. 3 sierpnia 1967 w Szczecinie) – polski aktor teatralny i dubbingowy, rzadko występujący w filmie. Reżyser dubbingu. W 1993 roku ukończył studia na krakowskiej PWST. Filmografia *1998: 13 posterunek – człowiek z biura ochrony rządu (odc. 27) *1998: Złotopolscy – Żołnierz z wezwaniem dla Tomka (odc. 52 i 55) *1999: Pierwszy milion – Ochroniarz na przyjęciu *1999: Wszystkie pieniądze świata – Monter *2000–2012: Klan – 3 role: pracownik ochrony; właściciel autokomisu; urzędnik *2000–2012: M jak miłość – Policjant (odc. 13 i 15); kierowca (odc. 251); świadek wypadku (odc. 274); klient agencji Jerzego (odc. 625); szef Tomka (odc. 948) *2003–2011: Plebania – Kierowca (odc. 327); agent (odc. 484); Miro (odc. 698); sprzedawca RTV (odc. 1403); powodzianin (odc. 1538, 1645 i 1651) *2003: Kasia i Tomek – Niezadowolony klient (seria III, odc. 24) *2003: Psie serce – Taksówkarz (odc. 15) *2003–2013: Na Wspólnej – 3 role: Paweł, strażnik parkingu; strażnik miejski; policjant Korczyński *2004–2005: Sąsiedzi – kelner (odc. 41); bileter w operze (odc. 84) *2005: Pensjonat pod Różą – Menadżer "Amplico" (odc. 88) *2005: PitBull – Mundurowy *2005: Pitbull – Mundurowy (odc. 1); lekarz (odc. 18) *2005: Chaos – Kolega Sławka *2006–2007: Dwie strony medalu – Ochroniarz w "Wumelu" *2007: Ekipa – związkowiec (odc. 7) *2008: Barwy szczęścia – policjant (odc. 156) *2009: Londyńczycy 2 – Szymon Chudzik (odc. 10) *2013: Prawo Agaty – mechanik samochodowy (odc. 31) Polski dubbing *1969-1971: Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop – Chrapek *1973: Robin Hood *1977-1980: Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki *1983–1984: Mały rycerz El Cid *1984–1988: O czym szumią wierzby *1987–1988: Królewna Złoty Loczek *1988-1994: Garfield i przyjaciele – **mysz w telewizji (odc. 1c), **prezenter telewizyjny (odc. 2a), **kosmita (odc. 2a), **Freddy, postać z horroru (odc. 3a), **biedak (odc. 3c), **pies ze snu Wade'a (odc. 4b), **papuga (odc. 4c), **Marsjanin-rogalik (odc. 5b), **pies (odc. 6a), **listonosz Herman (odc. 7c), **szef strażaków (odc. 9c), **Pan Mystic (odc. 10a), **Błotny stwór (odc. 17a), **szef WBOR-TV (odc. 20a), **gruby kot (odc. 20c), **prokurator (odc. 28a), **przywódca gangu (odc. 32a), *G*nom (odc. 32c), **Ben Fraklin (odc. 36c), **Naukowiec (odc. 41a), **Klient (odc. 48c) *1991: Piękna i Bestia *1992-1998: Batman *1993: Podróż do serca świata *1994-1998: Spider-Man – Herbert Landon (odc. 17-18) *1996: Kopciuszek *1997-2002: Pokémon – **Drew, **Tracey *1998: Kacper i Wendy *2000: Spotkanie z Jezusem *2000: George Niewielki *2000-2002: Owca w Wielkim Mieście − Graczu McGracz Gracz *2001: Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a − **Pstry Myszołów (odc. 1), **Faria (odc. 3), **szeryf (odc. 5), **prezydent Grant (odc. 6, 11, 23), **Barob von Flaps (odc. 10), **burmistrz Pustego Jaru (odc. 11, 12), **Gniewny Bóbr (odc. 14), **Luigi Paparazzi (odc. 15), **Hank Hornet (odc. 16), **Szeryf Sznurowego Jaru (odc. 16), **Blacknail (odc. 20), **Nieudolny Bóbr (odc. 21), **Ernest Sneeze (odc. 23), **sędzia Batcase (odc. 24), **"Don Kichot" (odc. 25), **Wielebny Bonanza (odc. 26), **Efred Looney (odc. 27), **szeryf miasteczka (odc. 27), **Baby Boo (odc. 29), **strażnik więzienny (odc. 31, 33), **Smętny Łoś (odc. 31), **Birdnose (odc. 32), **Turniproot (odc. 32), **fotograf (odc. 33), **sekretarz (odc. 34), **burmistrz Groundhog City (odc. 35), **gospodarz Saloonu (odc. 36), **wódz Patromino (odc. 36, 39), **gubernator (odc. 38), **Hank (odc. 38), **kapitan Tootsweet (odc. 39), **Ralf Noway (odc. 41), **wódz Buńczuczny Borsuk (odc. 43), **John Smith (odc. 44), **lekarz (odc. 44), **sędzia (odc. 45), **Rocky Blitz (odc. 46), **gubernator (odc. 50), **Świszczący Świstak (odc. 50), **George (odc. 52) *2001: Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd *2001-2003: Bliźniaki Cramp *2001: Potwory i spółka *2002: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame II *2002-2005: Co nowego u Scooby'ego? – *Aza Baczek *Jeeves *Mieszkaniec wioski *Pan B *Regfield *2002: Mistrzowie kaijudo *2002: Syberia – **Drugi rektor **Staruszek *2002: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos – Medivh *2003: O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka *2003: Świątynia pierwotnego zła *2003: The Hobbit – Smaug *2003-2008: Z życia nastoletniego robota *2003: Traktor Tom – Mateusz *2003: Legenda Nezha *2004: Tabaluga i Leo *2004-2006: Świat Todda *2004: Lilli czarodziejka *2004: Koszmarny Karolek – **Prezenter (odc. 24), **producent programu "Zrób ze mnie SuperGwiazdę" (odc. 67), **Lotny Lolo (niektóre odcinki), **Roztargniony Roch (niektóre odcinki), **Muskularny Miecio (niektóre odcinki) *2005: King Kong: Władca Atlantydy *2005: Garbi – Super bryka *2005: Awatar: Legenda Aanga *2005: Amerykański smok Jake Long *2005: Madagaskar – Guziec *2005: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse – Policjanci *2006: Po rozum do mrówek – Mrówka malarz *2006: Krowy na wypasie *2006: Na psa urok *2006: Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie – Agent 3 (odc. 4) *2007: Arka Noego – Sem *2007: Tropiciele zagadek *2007: eXperience112 – naukowiec *2007: Legend: Hand of God – Vardachil *2007: W pułapce czasu – Shingouz *2008: Niebieski słoń *2008: Warzywne opowieści: Piraci, którzy nic nie robią *2008: Potwory i piraci – Pulpet *2008: Złomka bujdy na resorach *2008: Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów – **Ogit **Ritt **Corrado **Nisin **Ubel **Rosswald **Gustav *2008: Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian *2009: Potwory kontra Obcy *2009: Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe *2009: Potwory kontra Obcy: Dynie-mutanty z kosmosu *2009: Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga *2009: Planeta 51 *2009: Hotel dla psów *2009: Superszpiedzy *2009: Big Time Rush – Pan Bitters *2009: Infamous – Lou *2009: Rocky i Łoś Superktoś *2010: Jak ukraść księżyc *2010: Nasza niania jest agentem *2010: Tulisie. Przygoda w słonecznej krainie – Octoponi *2010: Shrek Forever *2010: Liga Młodych – **Marsjanin Łowca **J'onn J'onnz **Nuidis Vulko **Edward Nigma *2010: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – Wieczny Rycerz *2010: Heavy Rain – Ash *2010: God of War III – Hermes *2010: Battlefield: Bad Company 2 – Faraday *2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I – **Czarodziej **Szmalcownik **Mugol *2010: K-9 – kustosz London Museum *2011: Fineasz i Ferb Film: Podróż w drugim wymiarze *2011: Goryl Śnieżek w Barcelonie *2011: Mniam! – Czesio *2011: Artur ratuje gwiazdkę *2011: Giganci ze stali *2011: Heca w zoo *2011: Smerfy – Ważniak *2011: Auta 2 *2011: Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 *2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów – **Vinson Traut **Wys z Hagge **Cichy **Farid *2011: Rage – Starky *2011: Might and Magic: Heroes VI – **Gerhart, **Salvatore, **Inkwizytor, **Arana, **Janjo, **Dash *2011: Uncharted: Złota Otchłań – **Najemnik 2 **Bandzior 2 *2011: Afterfall: InSanity – **Naukowiec **Kanibal *2011: Auta 2 – Nigel Gearsley *2011: Resistance 3 – **Jerry **Mieszkaniec Haven **Mężczyzna **Głos w radiu *2011: Klub Winx – Magiczna Przygoda – Helia *2011: Lucky Luke: Ballada o Daltonach *2011: Lucky Luke: Daisy Town *2011: Mali agenci 4D: Wyścig z czasem *2011: Opowieść Wigilijna Smerfów – Ważniak *2011: Will i Dewitt – **zabawka (odc. 7a), **krokodyl (odc. 9a), **lewy rękaw marynarki (odc. 11b), **Mertod – kuzyn Dewitta (odc. 14b) *2011: Przygody Tintina *2011: Tytan Symbionik *2011: Pinky i Perky *2012: Lorax *2012: Renifer Niko ratuje brata – Lenni *2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody *2013: Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie – Le Paradox *2013: Tomb rider – śmieciarz Reżysteria dubbingu *2013: Ratujmy Mikołaja *2013: Kumba *2013: Rycerz Blaszka. Pogromca smoków *2013: Tedi i poszukiwacze zaginionego miasta *2013: Mambo, Lula i piraci *2013: Zambezia *2012: Renifer Niko ratuje brata *2012: Żółwik Sammy 2 *2012: Goryl Śnieżek w Barcelonie *2012: Tulisie. Przygoda w słonecznej krainie *2011: Ale cyrk! *2011: Klub Winx – Magiczna Przygoda *2011: Aniołki i spółka: Zielona szkoła Kategoria:Aktorzy dubbingowi